A Matter of Questions
by YamiJessi
Summary: Sometimes something as simple as a nightly watch can become vastly more complicated when one has to deal with a restless and curious Hobbit.


A/N: Legolas is none to happy to find himself entertaining the youngest of the Hobbits when he is supposed to be at watch, but he quickly discovers how infectious Pippin's good natured curiosity can be. 

Title: A Matter of Questions  
Storyline: LotR  
Characters: Mostly Pippin and Legolas, other mentioned  
Paring: None  
Rating: PG thus far  
Series: One Shot  
Spoilers: Not any mentioned outright, possibly some implied for FotR

Archive: Let me know first, but most places are fine. 

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned them. 

*********************************************************************

To the keen eyes and ears of the Fair race nothing goes unheard, unseen, it is a world always open to them. Every breeze whispers it's delights and sorrows in one's ear, every tiny leaf shows perfect hues of a thousand greens to the loving eyes of the Elves. Legolas was even more keen than many of his race, so young and eager to see the world around him that every moment was even more intriguing than the last. Every sound held a thousand secrets, every sight twice as many flickers of perfection. Even in the dark of night, as he found himself, there was beauty. The stars shimmered like guides to the weary souls who looked upon them, the soft calls of the creatures who hunted through the darkness brought an excited chill to his blood. Never once in all his years had the lofty prince wished to be anything less than in tune with the world around him perfectly. Never before had he wanted to distance himself from the sights and sounds that made up life. Then, he had met Pippin. And while this in itself was not a dark point, for in truth the young Hobbit had a way of bringing a smile to any face. It was simply that Pippin was a rather young Hobbit, and also a rather restless one it seemed. For the third time in the past few moments the chipper pitch of Pippin's voice broke the Elf's concentration.

"You are awake Legolas? I'm not talking to myself again, am I?"

"No Pippin, I can hear you quite well."

The truth was, he had been hearing Pippin for the past few hours, while the rest of the Fellowship slept away the deep night. It seemed the bright-eyed Hobbit was unable to sleep, so he sought out the companionship of the only member of their little group who was on watch. Tonight that happened to be Legolas. He bit back a sigh, wondering idly just how it was that the Hobbit managed to move during the day if he did not rest at night. Again, he was interrupted in his thoughts.

"Do you see anything out in that great big darkness?" This time the small voice held an edge of worry and the Elf only shook his head in reply.

He could not see any danger about, but it was the question he had answered countless times since Pippin had woken with a start and sat staring out into the night with worry playing across his brow. 

"Were you very young when you learned to use a bow?"

Once more the Elf found himself wondering if the Hobbit would ever rest, this newest question holding his attention for only a second.

"Almost too young to remember, I was still very small when I first took up the art."

"Like when you sing?"

Pippin's voice was heavy with curiosity, and Legolas frowned. Many commented on his voice, how it carried the notes with such grace, so many in fact that the question seemed tiresome.

"Yes, very much like that, I began to sing at an early age."

He wanted to shake his head, but thought better of it, Pippin was only lonely, he assumed. His kind were odd people, simple yet very set in their wills and their desire for constant companionship. They were more like children than by just looks, at least in Pippin's case, and this made the Elf fairly certain that the entire race of Hobbits were worlds away from his own understanding of the world. Hobbits were not warriors, they were quiet folk, and they never knew the bite of bloodshed by a foe if they were lucky. Legolas decided it must give them a very narrow outlook on the world and how it worked. And surely, Pippin, with his youth and often silly manner, could have been happy enough in the relaxed life most of his kind led. Instead, he was here, in the darkness, and somehow it seemed so odd to Legolas, and he had to wonder if Pippin even knew fully the meaning of the quest.

"Do you think Boromir will ever stop arguing with Strider? I don't think they care too much for each other, do you?"

Pippin yawned a bit as he voiced the question, looking to Legolas once more. The elf bit back a sigh of exasperation, he was an Elf, not a Saint, even his patience ran thin, and more than anything else he wanted to return to his silent watching of the comforting forest. Instead, he was entertaining the hundreds of questions of an over eager little Hobbit.

"There is a great deal of history there, both of them wish the best for Middle-earth, but the paths they would take are different, that is why they quarrel."

Hopeful that the answer would at least keep Pippin's mind occupied for a moment, Legolas let his gaze drift back towards the forest and the ebon night. He watched the shadows slip about, peaceful, until yet again the peace was shattered.

"Is it as beautiful as everyone tells me it is, that place that the Elves go away to?" The small voice suddenly seemed louder and crisp with interest as Pippin spoke.

At that question Legolas' brow lifted, the sudden change in questioning caught him a bit off guard. He chanced a rare smile in spite of himself, so innocent the question was. 

"Yes Pippin, more so than words could do justice. The lands are forever green and the streams dance with crystal waters while the warmth of a perfect sun shimmers overhead. Never is there darkness, and always the winds carry the joyful songs of my people. It is much more wonderful than even I could put words to."

Legolas sighed; the thought gave him a bit of courage in the darkness, when such things were so worn thin. Pippin was silent though, weighing the words with great care. Finally, his bright eyes lifted once more, curiosity in those orbs.

"Are you will find your way there, and the other Elves as well?"

"Yes, all my people will find rest there, I will find mine when the quest comes to an end."

"What about everyone else?"

The question truly startled the Elf, so much that his words were frozen in his throat for a moment. He was no child, though he was younger than many of his people, and such a black and white question left him without an answer. He had thought that perhaps not all of the Fellowship would see the end of the quest, but it never occurred to him what would become of those who passed, or even what would become of those who lived. For a moment there was confusion upon the delicate visage. It was the Hobbit however you gave the answer himself.

"I suppose we'll all go home, it's only right that things turn out that way, after all this trouble." The statement was simple; it was filled with faith and hope as it danced over the lips of the Hobbit. 

Legolas was once more taken back, this time by the pure faith and trust the being before him had. The spark that blazed with life inside the Hobbit also raged with the unwavering knowledge that everything would indeed turn out fine in the end. It might have been blind faith, but it was so honest and pure that the Elf could not find reason to think otherwise. He turned to look him over as Pippin settled back in the darkness, a soft yawn flowing from his lips. The Elf felt a smile creep over his features as he turned back to his continue his watch while the Hobbit drifted to dreams he somehow knew were filled with bright days and laughter. His voice, so often filled with notes like the sweetest music, now was light with the sort of joy one finds only in the comfort of lights that blaze bright, even in the dead of night.

"It seems that in some things you are very wise indeed, Master Took."

__

  
  
(c) J. Gaines, 2003


End file.
